


Crossdressing

by Callistra



Category: Dr Who - Fandom
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callistra/pseuds/Callistra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose stared in the mirror, glancing back to make sure he was watching.  This was only for fun, he had assured her again and again, but his eyes were huge, dark and serious as he watched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossdressing

     Rose stared in the mirror, glancing back to make sure he was watching.  This was only for fun, he had assured her again and again, but his eyes were huge, dark and serious as he watched. She had never done anything like this before, and her heart beat triple time with fear, and something else. With shaking hands she lifted the brush, and stared at the glob of glue for a moment before she applied it to her cheek, close up against her ear, and then carefully applied the patch. Cringing from the cold, gluggy glue she settled the sideburn into place. His eyes had gotten wider, blacker, and she caught his gaze again and again by accident. One more to go! She glued up her other ear, and then pulled out the hair dryer, setting it to warm and letting the air bring her skin back to temperature and set the glue.

     Next she darked her eyebrows a bit, keeping her gaze carefully away from her intent voyeur, and then roughed them up. Did men even notice they had eyebrows? She pulled out the stain the salesman had given her, and then just put it back. She had a lot more to do first. Without make up, her hair tied tightly back, she was starting to look less girly. It was a good start. Maybe she should make her chin that bit more cleft, add a bit of depth to her cheekbones too. Nothing could hide the wide mouth and prominent teeth, but the aim was to make her boyish, not completely someone else. Smudging added subtlety to the shadows, and finally she tied her hair back tightly, folding it into a loop at the nape of her neck.

     Someone else stared back at her in the mirror. She met her own gaze fearlessly, questioning and curious. She did look very different, and the last touch was to add just a hint of five oclock shadow. She stood up, examining the way she straightened her shoulders, leaned differently, and stared differently. Her watcher forgotten, she slipped into the shirt he had bought for her, just for tonight. Buttons skittered under her fingers, too intent staring at the stranger in her mirror to notice. She looked good, she realised, in a very different way. She didn’t look masculine, she just looked… neither. Both. She cocked her head.

     His hands on her shoulders were a jolting surprise. She blinked, the warmth of his touch welcome even as the surprise was not. She met his black gaze in the mirror. Something  scorched between them, leaving ashes in its wake. His breathing was sharp and fast, his eyes obsidian pools of hunger.  This wasn’t lust in the usual way; happy laughter and determined sex, this something else again. She found she liked it.

                The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely beta [Transcendacing.](http://transcendancing.dreamwidth.org/profile)


End file.
